


Good Enough

by pHof10bitch



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, But in this house we respect her life that she made for herself, Fix-It, Fluff, I Swear if the Russos can't do Cap and Bucky right then I will, M/M, kinda cheesy, mentions of peggy carter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pHof10bitch/pseuds/pHof10bitch
Summary: How could Bucky ever be so foolish to think that he will ever be good enough for Steve? He is no longer the man that Steve knew nearly a hundred years ago. Hydra made sure of that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little rushed and cheesy but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Bucky wishes Steve will stop looking at him like that. The way Steve’s entire face softens, and the corner of his blue eyes wrinkles when he smiles fills Bucky’s heart with hope for something that his mind knows will never come true.

“I’m going to miss you, buddy,” Bucky says, reminding himself to smile so he doesn't seem too depressing.

“It’s going to be okay, Buck,” Steve reassures, and Bucky knows that he is right. Everything _is_ going to be okay. The worst is over. Yes, they did have to lose some people but they all knew it could’ve been a lot worse. And, Bucky had full faith that the next generation of heroes will be able to continue defending Earth. They will be okay, even without Steve.

Banner counts down, and before Bucky can even reach out to Steve one last time he’s gone. His Stevie is gone off to do one last job.

One second goes by then two.

Maybe just maybe. Bucky is wrong. Maybe Steve will come back to the twenty first century, come back home to him.

Three. Four.

But when has Bucky ever been wrong about Steve? He has known that punk for all his life. Even when Bucky didn’t remember anything not even himself, he _knew_ Steve.

Five.

Just as expected, the platform is empty. Steve is gone to live the idyllic life with Peggy that Bucky knows that Steve’s been imagining since he first laid eyes on her. In time, Bucky will learn to be happy for them because they deserved their happy ending. Right now though, all Bucky can feel is a heaviness on his chest.

Sam turns to Banner. “Bruce?” Sam asks. “Where is he?”

Banner starts tinkering with the machine. “I - I don’t know,” he stutters. “Something must have gone wrong.”

“Well bring him back,” Sam says, the volume of his voice raising in panic.

“I’m trying,” Banner stresses.

Six. Eight. Ten.

How could Bucky ever be so foolish to think that he will ever be good enough for Steve? He is no longer the man that Steve knew nearly a hundred years ago. Hydra made sure of that and not even Wakanda’s most advanced technology and progressive therapy can change that. James Buchanan Barnes is a damaged man.

Fifteen seconds has passed, and Sam is still pressuring Banner to get Steve back. Bucky puts his back to the empty platform and starts heading over to save the worried scientist from Sam.

“That took longer than expected.”

Bucky stops in his tracks.

“Steve!” both Sam and Banner exclaim as they rush to the platform.

“Are you alright?” Bucky hears Sam ask.

“I’m fine,” a voice says, a voice, fifteen seconds ago, Bucky was sure he’ll never hear again. “Just … a little tired.”

Bucky turns back around slowly, and behind Banner’s huge green body he sees Steve in a SHIELD uniform probably fresh from 2012. And Steve is right, he does look tired. There is dark circles around his eyes and a slight slump to his usual straight posture. Bucky can tell that the smile Steve gives Sam is more for his benefit.

Steve looks past Sam to Bucky, and briefly they stare at each other. Bucky then realizes how ridiculous he most look standing there with his jaw slack and hands still stuffed in his pockets of his leather jacket. Then Steve shifts his focus back on Sam. “I got to tell you something, Sam,” Steve says.

Sam lets out a single, dry chuckle. “You got me a little nervous, Cap,” he confesses. “But alright.”

Steve leads Sam further away near the lake. They speak for awhile before Bucky sees Steve unholster the shield on his back and offer it to Sam. Sam moves back with his hands up and shaking his head. Steve continues pushing the shield to Sam until Sam glances over to Bucky, questioning. Bucky nods, and finally Sam takes the shield. He’s a bit uncomfortable with it at first but once it’s on Sam’s arm, it’s like the shield was meant for him. Red, white, and blue is a good look for Sam Wilson.

They walk back. Somehow, there is even more swagger in Sam’s walk now with the shield by his side. And Steve seems .. relieved.

“Hey,” Steve says when he reaches Bucky, a respectable distance between them.

Sam studies the two super soldiers. “I’ll give you two a moment,” he says and starts heading back towards the house.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Steve says once Sam is out of earshot. “Giving Sam the shield.”

Bucky shrugs. “You know that I was never interested in that. Besides, Sam .. Sam is the best of all of us.”

Steve grins. “Yeah,” he agrees. “I think so too.”

There is an awkward pause. Bucky shifts his weight from one foot to another, and Steve gazes out at the lake. Finally, Bucky blurts out what has been on his mind. “I thought you would’ve stayed,” Bucky admits. “With her.”

Steve shakes his head. “Peggy lived her life fine without me. Had her own family. I love her too much to ruin that for her.”

“What about you?”

Steve takes a step closer. “I have a family,” he says. “Natasha was my family. Sam is.” Another step, and Steve is now close enough to push back a stray of long, brown hair from Bucky’s face. “You.”

Bucky’s breath hitches. Again, there’s that look where the stern, focused expression Steve wears softens away. The look that has hope blossoming in Bucky’s heart but this time he doesn't squash those feelings. “Stevie?”

“It took me nearly a year and a half to put all the infinity stones back,” Steve continues. “And I won’t lie there were a couple of close calls. In those close calls, it wasn’t Peggy that I thought of. I made my peace with the feelings that I had for her, and had the chance to say goodbye. But you …” Steve trails off, his brow scrunching together as he tries to piece together what he wants to say next. “Bucky,” he then sighs. They are so close that Bucky can feel the heat emitting from Steve. “I -”

Bucky’s resolve shatters. He puts his hands on Steve’s impossibly small waist and pulls Steve’s body towards his own. Bucky presses their foreheads together. “Is this okay?”

Steve licks his chapped lips and nods.

That’s all the affirmation that Bucky needs to close the last bit of distance between their lips. Steve places a hand on the nape of Bucky’s neck, the other resting on Bucky’s upper arm.

Before, Bucky worried that this first kiss will be awkward. It’s been so long since Bucky has known anyone like this. But all those worries disappear as their lips fit together and tongues brush against each other. Of course this moment is perfect. It is with his Steve after all.

“Hey!” They startle apart when they hear Sam. “Are you guys done making out? Cause I wouldn’t mind some pointers on how to use this huge ass dinner plate!”

Steve laughs, the kind of clear laugh that comes from the gut. “Okay, we’re coming!” he yells back.

“God, I hope not!”

This time Bucky laughs. “Maybe later!”

“Bucky,” he gasps. Though there is a tint of pink on his cheek, he still smiles and gives Bucky a quick peck. Steve takes Bucky’s hand and interlocks their fingers together. “Let’s go, Buck.” Steve squeezes Bucky’s hands softly but firmly as if he is not a damaged man, not to Steve. As if Bucky is not only good enough for Steve, he is _it_ for Steve. With the powers of his universe at his disposal, Steve chose Bucky. And Bucky will choose Steve over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read that the Russos called Bucky "damaged" and it filled me with righteous rage. Also I may have stolen a line from "Into the Spiderverse".
> 
> Complain about Endgame with me. twitter:@nleewilson tumblr: phof10bitch


	2. Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Steve laughs, the kind of clear laugh that comes from the gut. “Okay, we’re coming!” he yells back._  
>  “God, I hope not!”  
> This time Bucky laughs. “Maybe later!” 
> 
>  
> 
> This was later.

Ever since Sam first heard Steve talk about Bucky on that bridge back in 2014, he recognized what the tension was between them. But between Hydra, brainwashing, the Sokovia Accords, cryo, and Thanos there was never a chance for them to just talk let alone process how they feel for each other. And when it took longer then expected for Steve to come back from returning the infinity stones, Sam was worried they will never get that chance. Sure Bucky proves to be a real pain in the ass to Sam at times, but Bucky is still Sam’s friend and no one wants to see that hopeless and broken-hearted on their friend’s face. 

So when Steve came back, and him and Bucky finally took the time to be open about their feelings, Sam was genuinely happy for them like any good friend would be. But even the world’s greatest friend will wind up getting a little annoyed when their two friends jump head first into the honeymoon phase immediately following their confession. 

They stayed away from the gathering for a while, so Steve could take the time to show Sam so tricks with the shield like he promised. He even taught Bucky some moves, even though Sam suspected that Bucky didn't need the lessons. Steve only used it as an opportunity to press against Bucky’s back and putting his hands on his hips under the guise of “correcting” Bucky’s posture.

The trio eventually went back to the gathering at the Potts-Stark’s house, offering their condolences and making small talk to the other Avengers, Steve and Bucky were nearly inseparable. Whenever one would be pulled apart from the other, they would gravitate towards each other as soon as possible and use any excuse to touch each other. Sam would roll his eyes at the couple, but in the end he couldn’t really blame them for trying to make up for nearly a hundred years of pining. But that didn’t mean the small public displays of affection wasn’t disgustingly sweet.  

Most of their fellow heroes only looked down at the super soldiers' interlocking hands briefly before carrying on. Except for Clint, who laughed. It was kind of a bittersweet laugh though, the kind where sure they smile but a memory seems to haunt them. Clint turned to Sam. “I would’ve owed Nat twenty bucks,” he said.

The afternoon dwindled into early evening, people started to go home and try to pick up where their lives were suddenly stopped five years ago. Sam now finds himself sitting in the backseat of a black Chevrolet with Steve at the steering wheel and Bucky in the passenger seat. Both Sam and Bucky have been staying at Steve’s apartment since coming back from the final battle with Thanos, because Sam is apparently no longer a homeowner after being legally dead for five years and Bucky never really had a permanent place to begin with. Bucky had offered to sleep on the couch while Sam took the only guest bed, but judging from the hand holding over the center console Bucky would be leaving the couch. Sam groans as he tossed his head back onto the headrest, he can only hope that his earphones will drown them out.

\---

As soon as they make it back to Steve’s apartment Sam says a quick “G’night” and retreats to the guest room.

“Good night,” Steve asks more than says to the shut door. 

Bucky glances to the couch where he left a folded blanket and pillow from the night before. “Maybe I should go to bed, too,” he says.

“Or ... we can go to my room,” Steve suggests.

Steve’s room.  _ Where his bed is _ , Bucky’s brain helpfully supplies. A bed big enough for two grown supersoldiers to do whatever they want. “I thought you would be too tired,” he said. “We can wait a little longer.” Besides they haven’t really talked about what they are to each other now.

“I think we’ve waited long enough.” Steve grins. “And whatever happened to us coming.” 

Bucky instantly feels a shot of arousal at the reminder of his own innuendo that he made earlier that day.  “Punk.” But when Steve takes hold of Bucky’s hand, and tugs him towards the master bedroom and Bucky is helpless to not follow him.

As soon as the door is closed behind them, Steve crowds Bucky against the wall and desperately kissing his lips. Bucky puts his hands on Steve’s waist, pressing their hips even closer together, and eagerly leans into their kiss.

Steve breaks apart from the Bucky’s lips and kisses his whiskered cheeks. Bucky tilts his head back, giving Steve enough room to leave a trail of red marks. “Stevie,” Bucky softly groans as he feels Steve mouth at his pulse. Steve only hums in response.

Bucky moves his hands from Steve’s hips to try to slide his hands underneath his shirt, appreciate the firm abs of the first avenger. But in a brief moment of clarity, Bucky remembers that they are still wearing the same clothes they were wearing at the funeral. “Wait,” he says. “We should probably take a shower.”

“Probably,” Steve agrees but doesn’t stop, only shifts just right so Bucky can feel the growing erection in Steve’s slightly-too-tight pants.

He almost caves in. Almost tells himself to forget taking a dumb shower, instead push Steve back onto the bed. Almost. They have been gone all day though, and in Steve’s case for nearly two years, a shower would do them both good. “C’mon, punk,” Bucky says pulling away from Steve’s greedy lips. “I’m serious. We need to take a shower.”

Finally, Steve steps back. “Fine,” he agrees, then shots a him a sly smirk. “I don’t think I can convince you to join me, can I?”

Bucky chuckles. “Who would’ve thought that wholesome Captain America can be so desperate.”

“I’m not Captain America anymore,” Steve reminds him.

“I guess you aren’t, but I think we both know what will happen if we tried to take a shower together. I’ll just use the other bathroom.”

“Fine,” Steve says again. He gives Bucky more space to leave the room. Right as Bucky opens the door to the hallway, he catches a glimpse of Steve taking off his shirt showing Bucky a small sneak peek of what is to come.

Once in the bathroom, Bucky turns on the shower, sheds off his clothes, and tries to ignore his slightly hard dick as it is released from his pants. But underneath the hot water as Bucky soaps himself up, his hand grazes against his sensitive head. He groans, and Bucky couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his hand around his shaft. Imagining it was Steve’s hand, he starts to run his hand up and down, his dick growing fully hard. Bucky wonders if Steve is doing the same with only a few walls separating them. He pictures his Stevie stuttering Bucky’s name from his pink lips while he comes all over the tiled walls of the shower. And that image almost does it for Bucky, but he squeezes the base of his cock just as he was about to climax.

Bucky switches to cold, and stands underneath the shivering water for a few more moments to calm down before stepping out. Now dry, Bucky steps out of the bathroom with only a damp towel wrapped around his waist, hoping that he wouldn’t run into Sam. Bucky manages to get back into Steve’s room without any embarrassment. He thought he will find Steve there sitting on the bed waiting for him, making a sly comment on how Bucky took longer than expected. Instead he what greets him is Steve laying on the bed in nothing but his gray boxer briefs passed out over the bedsheets.

“I knew you were too tired,” Bucky sighs. He drops the towel, then searches in Steve’s dresser drawers for a pair of sweatpants to wear. Bucky gently shakes Steve awake. “Let’s get you underneath the covers, doll,” he says as Steve’s eyes flutter open.

“You took forever, Buck,” Steve sleepily complains, but still lets Bucky guide him properly into bed.

Bucky follows Steve into the bed, and cuddles up behind him. Careful not to put hiscold metal hand onto Steve’s bare skin.“I know and I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I promise I’ll make it up to you next time, Stevie.”

“I like it when you call me Stevie.”

Bucky places a light kiss on the nape of Steve’s neck. “G’night, Stevie.”

Steve puts his hand over the flesh hand wrapped around his middle. “G’night, Bucky. I love you …” he says then trails off back to sleep.

There it is those three words that they have been dancing around since Steve got back from returning the Infinity Stones, sleepily spoken in the dark. It wasn’t some grand gesture or said in the throes of passion, so maybe that’s how Bucky knows how genuinely Steve means it. “I love you too,” he says back though he knows Steve is long gone in slumber. He hopes when he tells an awake Steve, he’ll understand that Bucky means it too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end no one banged, but I will be posting a soft "years later" epilogue soon.  
> If you are bitter about the fatphobia and abelism in Endgame like I am please check out my essay that I wrote [link](https://nleewrites.tumblr.com/post/185852919476/marvels-endgame-made-me-feel-miserable-and-so)  
> You can always talk to me on tumblr @phof10bitch


	3. Seven Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years later, the world recovers from the damage by Thanos. New heroes come up, and Steve and Bucky start a new adventure.

Bucky sits on the couch, frowning at the flat screen television mounted on the wall. On the screen, there is Sam in his winged Captain America suit trying to defend New York City from yet another robot invasion. 

With him is Hawkeye shooting electric arrows from the top of a building, and not the sarcastic middle-aged man Hawkeye that Bucky first meet. No, Clint retired soon after the final battle with Thanos, and in his place a sarcastic teenage girl took up the name of Hawkeye. Kaitlyn or something if Bucky remembers correctly. 

There is also another teenage girl on the team, flying around, ripping through the robots like they were made of paper, and wearing just as much red, white, and blue as Sam. She introduced herself as Miss America, and Bucky seriously thought she was joking only to realize, after receiving a deadly glare, that is her actual first name.

Swinging around and webbing up groups of robots is a blue and red Spider-Man, and closely following that Spider-Man is a black and red one. Few months ago, the original Spider-Man proudly presented him as his protegee. Sam, Steve, and Bucky all privately agreed that this new Spider-Man is way too young to be a hero no matter how much he tries to deepen his voice, but ultimately came to the conclusion that it was better for him to be under Sam’s supervision then try to be a hero on his own.

At least they would be underneath Sam’s supervision for now. Not so long ago, Sam confessed to Steve and Bucky that he thinks he is beginning to run out of steam as Captain America and in two or three years it may be time to pass the gauntlet again. “Besides I’m tired of being shown up by these teenagers,” he joked.

While Bucky supported Sam’s decision to retire after he dedicated himself to the role of Captain America for most of this decade, but Bucky worries for these new younger heroes. They have no idea how to coordinate as a team, Bucky decides as he watches the little Spider-Man barely dodge a stray arrow from Hawkeye. “They are going to get themselves killed,” he tells the female pitbull, Honey, sleeping on the couch. 

The pitbull raises her head to look at Bucky briefly before deciding she doesn’t really care and lays back down. Honey really isn’t supposed to be on the couch, as Steve constantly reminds Bucky, but Bucky rarely has the heart to tell the lazy pitbull no.

“Stop worrying over them, they’ll be fine,” Steve says, coming up from behind fresh from a shower. He leans over the back of the couch and wraps his arms around Bucky’s shoulder. Steve raises his eyebrows at Honey napping on the couch, but apparently doesn't have the heart to say no to her right now either.

They watch as the team of heroes continue to fight the robots, but eventually they were able to take them all out. Steve sighs in relief, because even though he puts up a strong front Bucky knows he is just as worried, if not more worried about those kids. The news programming then cuts to an anchor interviewing Sam. In the background, Miss America flies down with Hawkeye in her arms, and the two Spider-Mans stand victorious over the metal scraps. “See I told you they would be fine,” Steve says. “And when Sam steps down we will make sure that they are ready. All three of us.”

Steve kisses Bucky on the cheek, his beard now growing out again after he tried to go for clean shaven look. Sam said he looked like a twenty something year old twink, and Steve admitted that he had grown attached to the beard. “Let’s go,” Steve says as he stands back straight. “We’ll be late if we leave any later.”

“Right.” Bucky stands up, nervously smooths away any of the creases from his cream colored button up and black slacks. Bucky felt a little overdressed for meeting a child, but he really wanted to make a good first impression.

They leave the living room and together walk to the entry way where the keys are hanging on a hook. “Steve,” Bucky says, stopping Steve from unlocking the front door. “Do you think Eliane’ll like me.”

“She is a thirteen year old girl,” Steve points out. “I highly doubt she admits to liking anything or anyone.” Steve takes Bucky’s hand into his own. “But I’m sure she will love you just like I do.”

“You’re so cheesy, Stevie,” Bucky teases, but he still smiles and his posture relaxes a bit.

Steve laughs. “We’re about to be dads, Buck. We have to be cheesy.” Steve opens the door and leads them outside. “Now let’s go meet our daughter.”

And, just like Bucky followed Steve into the battle against Hydra a little more than a hundred years ago, Bucky follows Steve to their car to start this next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it to my incredibly cheesy Endgame fix-it (and honestly a little ooc but it's my fanfic!), now I can finally forget that the movie ever happened and spend my days dreaming how corny and sweet Steve and Bucky will be as dads. Thank you for reading! You can always talk to me on tumblr @phof10bitch.


End file.
